Un jour viendra
by Zia Robtd
Summary: OS . Parce qu'un jour , nous grandirons , et parce qu'un jour , ils disparaitront ..


Il volait . Il volait , entraînant avec lui des rafales de vents glacial . Il observait l'horizon , tout en étant transporté dans le ciel . C'était un adolescent , enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait être . En réalité , il à plus de 300 ans . Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur blanche , les yeux bleus glacés , avait un sweat-shirt bleu à moitié cristallisé par le givre , avait un vieux pantalon marron usé et avait également un bâton recourbé , tel un crochet dans sa main . Vous le connaissez ? Évidement .. Jack Frost , l'esprit de l'hiver et gardien de l'amusement . Une légende .

L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argents survolait un village , dont les lumières des fenêtres illuminaient chaleureusement le lieu dans l'obscurité de la nuit . Il n'y avait que de la neige, le village était d'une immensité blanche et les quelques arbres étaient saupoudrés de neige … Il passa ainsi , survolant la ville en toute tranquillité , nommé Burgess , sous la lueur chaleureuse de la lune . Depuis plus de 10 ans , il passe ici tout les jours .. même en été , malgré la chaleur qui peux lui être fatal , il passait dans ce village qui affectionnait particulièrement ..

Pourquoi ? Burgess est la version évoluer de son village au 21ème siècle .. et puis il y avait également son meilleur ami . Jamie Benett . Le premier enfant à croire en lui , le premier l'ayant vu , le premier l'ayant entendu , après plus de 300 ans de solitude . Pour lui , cela signifiait beaucoup . Depuis ce jour là , Jack n'a cesser de lui rendre visite , le considérant comme son meilleur ami . Et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant .

Jack Baissa les yeux , planant . Puis , un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit le pavillon des Benett . Il prit un élan , et s'élança vers la maison . Il se stoppa et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie . Elle était entre-ouverte . Il fit un sourire et poussa lentement la vitre et rentra dans la pièce . La température chuta aussitôt de quelques degrés . Il soupira et s'avança d'un pas en avant .

Jamie se trouvait là , assis sur le bord de son lit , dos à la fenêtre . Il avait désormais bien grandi . Mais il n'avait pas changé , il est resté notre bon vieux Jamie , remplis de joie de vivre .. Mais étrangement , même si l'arriver de l'esprit de l'hiver était presque évidente , il ne bougea pas , tête basse . Jack s'approcha , ne perdant son sourire

- Hey ! Jamie ! Comment ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas . Il resta de marbre . Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils , son sourire s'estompant petit à petit . Il fit un pas en avant , s'approchant du lit , de l'autre coté de Jamie .

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Se risqua t-il à demander

Jamie ne fit aucun mouvement et ne prononça aucun mot . Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par prendre la parole :

- Jack .. c'est mon anniversaire ..

Jack serra les dents et se passa une main dans sa nuque

- Ahh .. ouai mais .. ne t'inquiète pas ! je n'ai pas du tout oublié ! je vais même t'offrir un cadeau ! Si j'en trouve un ..

- Ce n'est pas le problème ..

Jamie tourna la tête en arrière , et le fixa dans les yeux . Ses yeux . D'habitude remplis de vie , d'ermerveillement et d'espoir . Mais là , ils étaient remplis de tristesse et de douleur . Jack le fixa . Pourquoi était-il dans cette état ? S'en était presque inquiétant .. Jamie soupira et finit par ce se lever , faisant le tour de son lit

- J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui ..

Jack haussa un sourcil

- Euh ouai , et alors ? Fit-il en haussant les épaules

Jamie se trouva devant lui , les yeux plantés dans les siens . Il faisait sa taille , ce qui était troublant .. même si Jack doit avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir .. il le considérait presque comme un petit frère , ce qui ne faisait que resserrer le lien entre eux . Jamie soupira et secoua la tête

- Tu ne comprend pas ..

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre au juste ?

- Je vais être majeur .. et ..

- Et ? Fit Jack en tendant l'oreille

Jamie fronça les sourcils , le regard inquisiteur

- Nord ne t'as rien dit ?

Jack défronça les sourcils , l'inquiétude montant dans son esprit .

- Dit quoi ?

Si il était aussi triste , c'est que Nord lui a dit quelque chose de très mauvais .. de pas bon .. du tout . Jamie ferma les yeux et fit un soupir de désespoir . Il garda le silence , tendis que Jack s'impatienta

- Dit quoi ? Répéta Jack plus fortement

Jamie rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard noisette dans celui bleu glacé du jeune homme .

- C'est fini . On ne pourra plus jamais se revoir . , Fit Jamie avec un ton qui se voulait froid

- Quoi ? Fit Jack entre deux rires nerveux

Ses rires se stoppa face au regard sérieux du brun et fit un pas en arrière

- T'es pas sérieux ? Tu comptes vraiment m'oublier ?

- Non ! Non , ce n'est pas le fait que je ne croit plus , je ne t'oublierai jamais Jack ..

- Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est si compliqué ! s'exclama Jamie

Il se tourna et poussa un cri de désespoir . Jack commença à s'impatienter et leva les yeux au ciel . Il commençait à vraiment se poser des questions . Jamie fit un pas en arrière et finit par s'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait .

- Les enfants peuvent vous voir quand ils croient en vous .. jusqu'à ce que leur croyance s'estompe …

Jack l'écoutait , tendis que la voix de Jamie s'enroua presque ..

- Mais il y a des personnes , comme moi , qui .. y croit dur comme fer .. mais .. il y un jour où .. que l'on croit ou non aux légendes .. on ne vous voit plus .. ce jour où tu deviens un adulte …

Jack écarquilla les yeux , venant de comprendre . Aujourd'hui il est majeur .. donc .. c'est le dernier jour où il peut le voir .. enfin jusqu'à minuit , puisque là , il fait nuit … Jack baissa les yeux et secoua la tête

- Non .. non tu ne peux pas ..

Jamie leva les yeux vers lui , ceux-ci plus embué que jamais .

- ça veux dire .. ça veux dire que c'est la dernière qu'on se voit .. , reprit Jack la voix coupé

Jamie aquiesca et ferma les yeux , baissant les yeux et serrant les poings

- M'attacher à toi est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai fait de ma vie ..

Jack , ayant entendu , leva les yeux vers lui , lui lançant un regard inquisiteur

- Qu .. Quoi ? Fit-il à mit voix

- Je n'aurai jamais du te parler ! Je .. j'aurai du faire comme si tu existais pas la première fois , on n'en serai pas là ! On ne souffrirai pas autant !

Jack le fixa sans comprendre , les yeux se remplissant de larmes . Jamie renifla avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et se prenant la tête entre les mains .

- Alors c'est comme ça .. tu veux que nos dernière minutes te serve à te défouler sur moi ?

Jamie leva les yeux et ne fit que le fixer . Jack le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête . Il serra les poings et se retourna , dos à son ami . Il fit un pas en avant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, mais à peine à t-il fait qu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapide venir derrière lui et que son torse soit entouré de bras . Il cessa tout mouvement , comprenant que Jamie le serrait dans ses bras . Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son coup , et il put entendre ses sanglots .

- Ne .. ne pars pas .. je t'en supplie .. , fit-il la voix enroué

Jack ferma les yeux , laissant une perle salée roulé le long de son visage pâle . Il finit par se retourner et serra Jamie fort dans ses bras , laissant ses sanglots faire surface

- Jamais je ne te laisserai .. _Jamais_ ..

Jamie le serra d'avantage , si c'était possible , ignorant le froid dévastateur qu'il dégageait . Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux trempés et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent

- J-Jack .. Ton .. ton dos ..

- Quoi mon dos ? Demanda t-il en desserrant son étreinte

Jamie se sépara de lui et fit les yeux toujours exorbités :

- Tes mains ! Ton corps !

- - Quoi ?

Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'examina . De son point de vue , il était tout à fait normal , tendis que du point de vue de Jamie , il semblait devenir ..

Jack .. tu .. tu devient transparent .. tu .. tu disparais ..

Son dernier mot fut coupé . Jack leva les yeux vers lui , comprenant ce qu'il se passait . Puis soudain , le clocher du village se mit à sonner . Jamie tourna la tête vers son réveil , et vit 4 zéros alignés . Il écarquilla les yeux et reporta son regard sur l'esprit de l'hiver , se faisant de plus en plus translucide ..

- Non .. , souffla t-il

Jack le fixa , faisant un pas vers lui . Ils se trouvèrent face à face , tendis que pour Jamie , Jack se faisait de plus en plus limpide .

- Aurevoir … Jack Frost …

Jack fit un sourire triste , les joues mouillés . Il leva une main devant lui , ainsi que Jamie , leurs paumes se faisant face à face .

- Je serai toujours là Jamie ..

10 . 11 . 12. les douzes coups de minuit se fit entendre .

- Toujours ..

et quand leurs paumes se touchèrent , Jack disparut . Quand sa main alla toucher celle de son ami , son cœur se stoppa quand elle la traversa , tel un mirage . Il ramena sa main vers lui et fixa Jamie dans les yeux . Celui-ci , ne voyant plus rien en face de lui , referma son poing , en baissant les yeux . Jack fit un pas en arrière et avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre , prononça une dernière parole , que nul ne put entendre :

- Je te le promets ..

Et il partit .


End file.
